


The New Game

by Scarletxmoon



Series: One Shot/drabble memes [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletxmoon/pseuds/Scarletxmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr writing meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Game

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Are you flirting with me?"

It’s all about the chase, the game. A game Pan had been forcing her to play since she first stepped on the island. He had made it clear whom she would belong to even if she were to disagree, the lost boys respected him and left her alone most of the time. But this—this was new to her, a game she had yet to play. Pan told her to run—she ran far almost to the other side of the island before she was caught. She toppled to the ground, looking up expecting to see those sharp green eyes of Pan. But shock took as she stared up at Felix whom was grinning down at her with a look she had never seen on him.

“What…” she trailed off, giving a quick look around before finding her courage to talk again. “What are you doing? If Pan were to catch you like this you’d be dead.” Her voice was wary, she felt vulnerable and uneasy. Felix eventually stood offering his hand to her—she stared at his hand but made no move to accept it.

“I wouldn’t worry about Pan, he knows.” His words were terse, the grin never leaving his face. “Pan only trusts me with you because he knows I wouldn’t do anything against him.” She eyed him warily, her heart pounding hard in her chest. Slowly it registered on her face what was happening—the new game. He chuckled at the look on her face slowly kneeling before her.

“You ought to know how hard it has been having you here and not being able to be near you or touch you. Pan understands that why he’s kept you to himself. You’re just a pretty face something to pass the time.” She gasped at his words bring her hand to her mouth trying to hide the shock she was feeling.

“Are you flirting with me?” She asked with a hint of disbelief.

“Yes Bird I believe he was.” Her eyes gravitated to behind Felix where Peter stood leaning against a tree. “I have to say Felix I think I like this new game.” Achingly slowly Peter began to walk over to them; Felix stood up to meet him halfway. They stood facing her—watching her expectantly but she sat there frozen unable to comprehend what exactly was happening. “Come here Bird.” Peter’s voice was mocking and light, humour danced within his eyes as he stared at her. Slowly she rose up and walked towards them. When she stopped she looked at them with a confused look.

“Oh Wendy don’t you see this is a new game, you see we both want you and well there no reason why we both can’t have you.” Peter offered his eyebrows cocked up waiting for her to challenge him. She gaped at him struggling to put her thoughts into words. Why all of sudden was she the object of both of them? She hadn’t thought that Peter wanted her in that way but with the way his hungry gaze was on her—waiting like she was his prey it was clear where this was going. She stiffened as Peter traced his finger across her cheek before caressing her lips. Dropping his hand he stepped forward brushing his lips lightly across hers before adding pressure. The kiss she hadn’t expected, he didn’t normally kiss her. He was inexperienced she could tell, it was sloppy yet passionate full of underlying hunger. One of his hands was place behind her head holding her in place while the other was tangled in her hair. Soon he pulled away, pushing her towards Felix whom captured her lips quickly before she had a chance to say otherwise. Felix seemed to have more experience as she melted into the ease of the kiss. Where Peter was domineering, Felix was gentle. She felt his hands drop to her waist pulling her closer—she felt warm breathe at her neck, as Peter’s lips fell against it.

“You belong to both of us now.” His words were a whisper that caused her to shiver. “This is our new game.”


End file.
